deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Archie Sonic VS Segata Sanshiro
Description Archie Comics vs Sega which of the company's most OP and powerful mascots will triumph Interlude Wiz: Sega a company that once had fast fame and fortune but now lays low in the dust Boomstick: But in it's prime it created two OP mascots to try and help boost the company's popularity like Archie Sonic protector of Mobius Wiz: And Segata Sanshiro the saviour of the Sega Saturn Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out would would win a Death Battle Archie Sonic Wiz: Archie Sonic is basically the comic book representation of Sonic but with some serious Power increases Archie Sonic is really OP Boomstick: Yeah and in this fight we will be using the famous Archie Sonic from the Pre-Super Genisis Wave when he was in his prime Wiz: Anways Sonic Maurice Hedgehog was born in the middle of the Great War to Jules and Bernadatte hedgehog who were famous war heroes Boomstick: While fighting the Egg people known as the Overlanders Sonic's father was wounded and Robotized and so was his mix mother soon after Sonic was left an orphan Wiz: Dr.Ivo Robotink then took over the world and Sonic was raised by his uncle Charles and at a young age he and a bunch of other young kids challenged Robotnik and thus the Freedom Fighters were born Boomstick: And somehow these three year olds were beating up the army of a genius with an iq of 300 great job there Robotnik Wiz: As the years passed The Freedom Fighters grew and expanded to become Robotnik's greatest foes and eventually defeated him liberating the planet of his rule then having to fight his clone Dr. Eggman Boomstick: Archie Sonic has some ridiculous abilities unlike Game Sonic who can run at the Speed of Sound Archie Sonic can travel at MFTl speeds and attack foes before they even breathe and he can travel so fast he travelled across the Mutiverse twice in a single day ''' Wiz: Yeah and that's not even the limit of his speed he can travel so fast he can break reality and travel back in time and change it in a instant with his speed he is also extremely agile and quick when dodging blows '''Boomstick: Yeah he also is extremely Strong he can easily rip apart Eggman's Egg Beater suit and match blows with the Extremely Powerful Enerjak and Mammoth Mogul on a daily basis Wiz: Sonic can also perform extremely powerful Chaos Control with an Emerald in hand capable of wrapping reality hit foes with the homing attack and attack foes with the Steel smashing Spin dash and travel through rings with the Light-Speed dash Boomstick: He can hit foes at Light speed with the the Light-speed Homing attack and travel instantly at Top speeds with Sonic Boost and run over foes bounce off the ground and hit foes with the bounce attack and spin round at high speeds to create the Blue Tornado ' Wiz: He's also Extremely Durable he tanked a blast from the Ultimate Annihilator at point blank range that destroyed entire Mutiverses and was only Knocked out and taken hits from reality warpers Enerjak and Mammoth Mogul '''Boomstick: Yeah he also possesses extremely hugh stamina and fight non-stop for days before beginning to tire and fight even when grievously wounded ' Wiz: Archie Sonic also is a master of physical combat and can take on powerful martieux artists and win he also is quite smart and is a master strategist '''Boomstick: And with the Seven Chaos Emeralds Sonic transforms into Super Sonic a Golden form which gives him a 1000% increase and is totally invulnerable he was able to deal some serious damage to Enerjak in this form and his reality warping abilities are drastically increased Wiz: However this isn't even his final form with enough Power Rings Sonic can turn into the more powerful Ultra Sonic where he can control the environment at will and use the elements to his advantage however both of these forms have a time limit but restore Sonic in peak condition Boomstick: Archie Sonic can create any object he wants by vibrating the molecules of it with his speed take and defeat Reality Warpers Demi-Gods all powerful beings has destroyed Eggman's army multiple times on his own crossed the Multiverse twice in a day so he's really OP Wiz: Over than being a bit overconfident and Cocky Archie Sonic has no exportable Phyiscal weaknesses and it will take a lot of abuse to put him down Boomstick: But with his extremely high Speed and stamina Archie Sonic is one of the Most OP characters ever Super Sonic: Sometimes you make this too easy Segata Sanshiro Wiz: It was the Mid 90's the latest Sega console the Sega Saturn was failing the Japanese Population was into the Nintendio 64 and Sega was at a crisis point Boomstick: They needed someone to save their console a powerful mascot and Fighter with Superhuman abilities he had to be some massive Cape wearing Superhero that wad like Sonic.. Wiz: Nope just a mysterious judo master with a single goal Boomstick: Beat the crap out of anyone who refused to play a Saturn and make them play it !! Wiz: Trust me this guy will beat the heck out of anyone who ain't playing a Saturn from toddler to Grandpa no one was safe from Segata's wrath Boomstick: Within a few years Segata had visited every town and terrorized the population into playing the stupid console ' Wiz: Sega was suppressing the sales of Nintendo and boy they were pissed so they launched a huge missile at Sega's headquarters ' ''' '''Boomstick: Segata then jumped off the building held it against the glass turned it around and rode it into space where he was blown up but he survived and has come back in several games yeah he even fought Archie Sonic in a wrestling match and lost i bet he wishes he could win Wiz: Um Boomstick that's the basic point of this battle Boomstick: Oh Ok I now i get it Wiz: Anyways Segata is a master of judo and uses it to Great affect when fighting his foes he can beat up dozens of accomplished martieux artists with ease and take out dozens of people with only a few moves Boomstick: He's also pretty strong he can score a home run by bashing the ball with his foot defy physics with his strength and accomplish crazy things Wiz: He can outrun Olympic Sprinters Barefoot with ease and run up to 60mph on ice barefoot he is quite agile and dodge attacks easily Boomstick: His signature attack is his Earthsmashing Judo throw that can cause his foes to explode twice upon impact with the ground and survive being blown up in space by a missile Wiz: He's also constantly homing his gaming and fighting skill with his Massive Sega Satun on his back and run miles with it he can also clone himself and resize himself an Infinite number of times which is handy if he needs ack during a fight Boomstick: Segata has survived being hit in the chest by baseballs at 90mph survive the Vacuum of space and has equaled Chuck Noriss and that's some serious skill right there Wiz: But despite of his best efforts he could not save the Saturn and his Judo Throw is useless against zombies and was overwhelmed by Club Zombies simple Club Zombies he also was beaten by Archie Sonic in a friendly martieux arts tournament but in Death Battle both fighters are going to be at their maximum potential so the outcome might not necessarily be the same Boomstick: But with his skill and Strength Segata is a formidable opponent to messed with ''' Segata: Sega Saturn Shiro Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Archie Sonic was on Mobuis alone in the freedom fighter base and was playing on a PS4 happily suddenly a japenese man in a martieux arts suit appears Archie Sonic: Huh who's that what are you doing? Segata smashes the PS4 with a kick and holds the Sega Saturn in front of Segata Segata: Sega Saturn Shiro Archie Sonic: No way am I playing on your rubbish console Sonic grabs it and chucks it out the window where the console smashes on the ground Segata stares at A Sonic in anger Archie Sonic: Woah calm down pal Fight! Segata kicks A Sonic in the gut who then hits Segata with the homing attack and throws him into a wall Segata then charges up a punch and knocks Archie Sonic into the ceiling Archie Sonic then responds by Spindashing towards Segata smashing through walls and dirt then breaking out of the ground A Sonic looks around but can't see Segata suddenly Segata grabs a massive tree and smacks A Sonic in the back A Sonic responds by running around Segata who can't even see him due to his insane speed and spins him around in the Blue tornado A Sonic: Ha take that you goofball Sonic begins laughing but is hit in the back by Segeta and hit in the front by a clone and knocked around several times Sonic then performs his figure of eight technique next the Rock and turns it into a hammer that smacks down on one of the clone's Segata then tried to grapple Sonic but he escapes and hits him with the homing attack then smacks him in the back Segata turns round and uppercuts Sonic kicks him Segata: You won't beat me you mangy hedgehog A Sonic: I'll make you eat those words!! A Sonic hits Segata in the chest with a punch the two lunge at each other and collide fists a massive shockwave breaks out that destroy's the entire forest and the two are knocked back Segata rushes after Sonic Sonic speeds in front of Segata uses his Sonic Boom technique and suddenly runs over Segata from behind having travelled round the entire world in an instant Sonic then tries to strangle Segata who grapples him and throws him into a mountain with his Judo throw that causes the mountain to be obliterated by the explosion Segata: Ha that takes care of him Archie Sonic races towards Segata at high speeds really mad Segata: Or Not Sonic runs him over with the homing attack but Billions of clones start to overwhelm and grapple him a massive blue tornado is formed and the Segata's are swept up and blown away Sonic: Ha is that the best you got A Massive Godzilla sized Segata appears and the two collide blows the very ground shattering Archie then rises into the air and spindashes right through the clone killing it and right through the ground and out the other size of Mobius which blows up The Real Segata appears in space and lunges towards Sonic who kicks him in the face and the two collide blows Segata then tosses Sonic right through the moon and into Jupiter a massive explosion erupts and A Sonic grabs Saturn Mars Venus and Mercury and chucks them at Segata The planet's all hit Segata at once causing a massive explosion Segata emerges pissed Segeta: That's it I'll beat you Sonic pulls out the Chaos emeralds and turns into Super Sonic then spindashes right into Segata and the go flying into the sun Segata entering first A Sonic then bursts out of the opposite side seeing nothing more than a pile of ashes Archie Sonic: That's what you get for messing with me K.O! Results Boomstick: Wow that was Freakin' Awesome!! Wiz: This was a Stomp for Archie Sonic he can easily beat Segata without breaking a sweat Segata's greatest feat is moving a missile and surviving its explosion while Archie Sonic's is travelling across the Multiverse twice in a day he wins no contest Boomstick: Even Segata's judo throw and cloning ability couldn't stop Archie Sonic he just way too durable looks like Segata was just too slow! Wiz: The Winner is Archie Sonic Advantages and Disadvantages Archie Sonic: Winner + Pretty much everything - Wasn't as experienced Segata Sanshiro: Loser + More experience - Pretty much everything Trivia * Special thanks to Galactic Attorney to making the TN for this battle How many stars would you rate this battle (Archie Sonic VS Segata Sanshiro)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Bigthecat Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016